1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container. In particular, the present invention relates to a padded cushion case having means for loading and protecting a mobile computer against damage from impact or shock. Protection performance can be measured by drop tests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computers such as laptops, notebook computers or netbook computers have become increasingly popular due to their mobility, allowing the use of computers on the go. But mobile computers are vulnerable to damage if dropped, bumped, compressed against other objects or otherwise impacted which often occurs during traveling or transporting.
Conventional solutions to this problem generally involve in providing a flat layer of padded storage compartment to hold the mobile computer within a carrying case or adapting tube-shaped padding disposed at interior side walls of a carrying case. However, in practice, such designs have done very little to prevent the damage caused by impacts of drops. And few have passed the drop tests which require the drop execution on every edge, corner, side and face of a case with a mobile computer loaded inside.